


feelings

by bontanicaal



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Im terrible at writing sorry, M/M, Rare Pairings, feel free to correct my errors, kaoru is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bontanicaal/pseuds/bontanicaal
Summary: Kaoru didn't know how he felt at first, but he thinks it's love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic written on ao3, I'm not very good at writing things so please correct all my errors in spelling and grammar! ♡

When Kaoru first saw him, he could of sworn that Nazuna was a girl. His shorts weren't lengthy and from a distance the item of clothing almost looked like a skirt. So, he decided to play around a bit. He flirted with Nazuna, and in return, Nazuna shut him down and told Kaoru he was a boy.   
Maybe Kaoru had been a little shocked, mainly because he felt something when he looked at Nazuna. His heart raced and his hands got clammy. He couldn't be falling in love with another boy, could he? There was no way, Kaoru had been falling in love with girls since he was in middle school. No boy before his Nazuna incident changed that.   
Then, Kaoru started to think more. What made Nazuna so special to him? He liked Nazuna's small stature, which reminded him of little dolls people collected. And he enjoyed his personality, sweet and loving, but angred easily. Other then that nothing made him special. He had no charm points girls had.   
Why was Kaoru feeling this? He was truly embarrassed to say that he liked Nazuna, but he can't help but feel like he wants to protect and care for Nazuna.   
He comes to the conclusion that he should confess.   
He has to confess.

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible I'm sorry all of you had to read this but I don't think anyone will okay thanks bye.


End file.
